Resin-impregnated invertible liners are commonly deployed in underground conduit systems for reinforcing cement or corrugated steel conduits that have degraded with the passage of time and exposure to the elements. Invertible liners may have a variety of sizes depending on the diameter and length of the conduits into which they are to be installed. Loading, transportation, and deployment of such liners are labor intensive processes. While movable crane systems have been developed to assist in loading invertible liners onto trailer beds, it is typical for such crane systems to involve the use of exposed pneumatic cables running the length of the trailer, such as along the underside of the trailer roof. During operation of such loading systems, the temperature of the exterior of the pneumatic cables increases. Because the invertible liner material is sensitive to heat, operations of these conventional crane systems have to be carefully carried out in a manner that avoids compromising the integrity of the liners during loading, transportation, or deployment.
Another drawback of conventional systems for facilitating the loading and unloading of invertible liners is that the controls for operating the movable components of the system to effect or prepare for loading or unloading of the invertible liner are located in a fixed position, typically on the side of the trailer. If the trailer is stationed above a manhole on a busy roadway, or parked adjacent other vehicles, positioning an operator in close proximity to the controls may be dangerous or difficult.
The manner in which these and other drawbacks of conventional liner loading systems is overcome is described in more detail in the following sections of the present disclosure.